Ashley's Journal
by Ember411
Summary: Ashley's Journal after the birth of John
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

*********SECRET LIFE POLL!! PLEASE VOTE*******

**-----------------------------------**

_Dear Journal,_

_I call you a Journal because who the hell wants a diary? Besides I have better reasons but that would take too much time up to write.  
Well two nights ago my nephew was born, John Juergens. Or John Underwoods. I forgot what Amy's choice was. He's realy cute. I mean other than the chubby cheeks he has Amy's face with Ricky's features. Brown eyes and brown hair. Amy let me name him and I only picked John because his life is going to be very confused as he gets older._

_I really don't like Ben, Amy's current "husband" but really boyfriend. They thought they could get married! Well I guess I thought they could to. But he really annoys me. He's always there for her and never gives her a breath of air to breath. But that is just my view of him. Amy sees more into him. To tell the truth I don't even like Ricky if that is what you are thinking. Like they're good friends to Amy but when it comes to romance and dating neither of them are to good for her._

_In my opinion Amy should date someone who is the following: Sweet, nice, gives her air to breathe, and can convince her to let other people help. And one who will actaully understand what she does and why she does it. She should have a twin brother about it. But yet again, Amy and the boy version of Amy? Once again that is my opinion_

_Thomas called me earlier today. I told him about John. He's coming over later to visit him. I keep wondering why I broke up with him. I mean yes I want passion, but he was really sweet to me. And he actually understood what I said and my opinions of things. Even if he has the opposite view of me, some of the time.  
I remember he took me out once. To a restaurant his cousin owns. We got free food and the steak was really delicious. After that we walked around for a while in the park and went back home. Dad opened the garage and was soooo!!!!! embarrassing!_

_Well I've gotta stop here now. I got some stupid test tomorrow morning in class. Damn it I hate Mrs. Hale! aka Mrs. Hale the Whale!_

_~Ashley J. Juergens._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! since people want some more Ashley, I'll make some more journal entrys :)**

**-----------------------------------**

_Dear Journal,_

_Thomas came over. He held baby John and said he looked a lot like me. I told him that John looked a lot like Amy and a little bit of Ricky. But he said that when John smiles he could image that smile on me._

_We sat on the couch watching that Twilight movie. It was either that or the movie with Tom Cruise dancing in his underwear. I don't like that Bella girl. She's like Amy sorta. I mean all the girls go after her, Bella, and now boys think my sister is going to have sex with them just because she did with bad boy Ricky. Even Ben wants her have that with her. I can't believe that is going to happen...if it happens._

_After a while Thomas wanted to go over and see John again. We walked over and walked in. I'm use to doing that now. Mom's with her boyfriend David. She looks happy but she's happier with dad and I know that. I just hope she get's pregnant with dad. I want a baby brother. Always wanted one but after me that was it._

_As we held a sleeping John, Amy and Ricky were in the other room arguing about something. Thomas closes the door and we sit on her bed looking at John. How can he live with all this confusion? I'm the opposite of my nephew._

_After a while Thomas left for the night. I walked him down to the bus stop and we talked for a while longer. He's getting a new dog. A German Shepherd to be named either Pookie or Peppers. I think he said Ashley was an option too. I told him that if he names that dog after me I was gonna get Ricky's dad to shoot that dog._

_Maybe he should date Amy. I think they were meant to be. Well gotta go now. Dad wants to take me to see some movie that's playing at midnight and ends at like four in the morning._

_Ashley J. Jurgans_


	3. Author Note

**LOL thank you all so much for liking, faving, adding and reviewing my Ashley Journal story!**

**i will update sometime this week. But I REALLY need ideas of what to do and stuff.**

**thank you so much Secret Life Fans.**

**~Ember411**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**-----------------------------------**

_Dear Journal,_

_Summer began. I'm on the road with dad...._

_Wow did I forget to write what happened! I was busy doing other things. But it was cool. I start school tomorrow morning. Oh to the joy of high school! I will not date anyone from that school. All the boys think I'll have sex with them just because Amy did. Well tuff luck to them._

_I talked to Thomas on IM. He got Peppers a week ago. She's really cute and pregnant. She's due in a few weeks. He said if I wanted a pup I can have one. I have to talk to dad about it. Oh and I am gonna have to find Ricky's dad. Thomas swears he's gonna name one female after me. AJ. Short for Ashley Junior._

_I wonder what high school will be like? I know I never want to make a friend. But everyone thinks you need your first friend to be the same sex as you. Well I wonder if I make a guy for a first friend? What am I talking about!?_

_Thomas is my friend! He's been my friend since the bus stop. I dunno I can talk to him about life and stuff. And he actually listens. Mom listens sometimes as well as dad. Amy listens. So this is it. Only Thomas, John and Peppers listen to me._

_Sorry its short. I have to go now. Damn school._

_Ashley J. Jurgens_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. No one belongs to me.**

**Michael Vallon belongs to Boris Yeltsin, who let me use this OC for the story.**

**Thanks Boris :) maybe Layla will have a camo in the story ;)**

**-----------------------------------**

_Dear Journal._

_I started High school today. All the boys drooled over me. Thinking, "Hey there goes mama Amy's sister! Wonder if I can go to bed with Ashley now?" Well I told every guy who came up to me the same thing. I was not going to do that just because Amy did._

_Althought I met this one kid. Griffin. He was only instrested in being my friend because he was gay. We sat at lunch together and talked for a while. We have a lot in common together and when some guy comes up to me Griffin tells them that I'm not intresting. He's really really cool._

_Griffin and I have three classes together: Homeroom, third period gym and fourth period math._

_I met another another kid today too. Like Griffin this kid isn't intrested in dating me. Only wants to make new friends since his twin sister went to privet school or somthing. Michael Vallon was his name. I had him in my Homeroom with Griffin. And my first period class: English I Honors. His father is Amsterdam cathloic priest and his mother is a nurse. The whole family is Irish and you can tell because 1, his name is Michael and Michael is an Irish name. And you can barley understand what he is saying because of his accent._

_I like these guys. They're pretty cool. And not want to have sex._

_Oh yeah this reminds me that Thomas's dog gave birth early. The puppies all lived. And they, all four of them, came out pretty healthy. Two boys and two girls. The boys are Max and Crackers. The two girls, AJ- I gave him a long lecture on Ashley Jr. and Dudette. Thomas offered me AJ but I took Dudette instead._

_Well I don't have her yet because they need to stay with their mother for about a year until they can break away or somthing. But it's better then 18 years for Amy and Ricky :)_

_Anywho I invited Thomas, Griffin and Mike, Michael's nickname, over for pizza and the movie Rose and Gild. are Undead. Hey I'm a little lazy now to write the whole title. All I know is that the guy who plays Bobby the Ritch Bitcho Jerk is played by that Karate Kid Daniel LaRusso guy. You know that guy who was like twenty three when he made that movie but looked about fourteen? And nowadays he, to me, looks like a different age everytime you see if face or like, in UB he changes his expression._

_Ashley J. Jurgens._

_by the way the J stand for...aw what the crap!? Who cares?_

**

* * *

**

lol let's see. I can give my readers a chance to guess Ashley's middle name...but I don't have an idea what it should be! Any ideas?

**~Ember411**


	6. Update Journal

**Oh my dear readers! I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long long time! I have lost passion for writing on fanfiction for such a long time and I feel so terribly bad for that! Please forgive me, and continue to read Ashley's Journal.**

**Thank you,**

**And yes, I change my penname to xoxoSummerxoxo (but you can still call me Ember411 if you wany ( : )**

_Dear Journal,_

_I am so so so so so so SO very sorry for not writing in two week, but High school has been busy. Life has been crazy and I can't believe it. I lost a lot of pages in you due to Dudette chomping on them. I'll re-write what I wrote, only in shorter hand words._

_Yes, I had a crush of Ricky. I don't even know why; I just did. He didn't like me back that way._

_I have a baby brother, Robby. My God I'm fifteen years older than him, I can't wait for him to start school. Just wait until high school, "Hot Auntie Ashley!" will I be called._

_Oh, and I broke up with Thomas. I want passion, not a simple 1950's housewife life. At least he hasn't called me since then, or even try to talk back to me. I wonder what he's going to do now that I'm gone..._

_Mike and his new grilfriend, Jazlene Lopez, are dating. You know Journal, I never thought that they go out. Not only because of their strong Irish and Spanish accents, but they never seem to have anything in common. Jazzy, her nickname, wants passion- just like me. Mike wanted the same type of love life that Thomas wants. Mike and Jzzy seem to make it work._

_No Journal, this DOES NOT MEAN I will go back to Thomas. Maybe we can still be friends, I'm not sure really. Dad liked him, even mom. Amy doesn't like him because of the cigerette time at the bus stop, but I'm sure she like him. John loves Thomas. Maybe I'll call Thomas and make him stay in John's life._

_I met two other kids, one's gay and his cousin isn't. Griffin and Grant, to many G's in the family. Dad loves Griffin, I think it's only because Griffin is gay and won't have sex with me. I don't recall him ever meeting Grant. I liked Grant for a while, but there was somthing missing from him that I needed in a relationship. We stayed friends of course, now I hear he and Grace, the Angel of God blond bubbly girl, might go out with him. Griffin has a guy, don't know his name though._

_Ben and Amy broke off, very very long ago! Ben wanted his revenge and had sex with Adrien, now they're having a baby. Amy is still pissed for Ben not telling her right away, who wouldn't? Ricky...I'm not sure how he feels about Ben. Probably pissed like he is with Adrien. Adrien is keeping little baby girl, yes I them to have a girl._

_Madison and Lauren have boyfriends, Jack and some kid, and that's it._

_Grace has a new stepdad, a Jewish doctor. I never met him, but I bet I would like him._

_Alice and Henry are still going out, I swear if Alice get's pregnant, don't jinx it Ashley, we'll be known as a pregnant school. Amy, Adrien and now Alice? Hmm, all the A's are getting pregnant...I will NOT be next!_

_Ben's dad and Betty divorced I heard, not sure._

_Amy and Ricky might go out, I'll be pissed if that happens. But, I think in the next ten years I'll be okay with it._

_I have to go now, Journal. Dad wants me to take Robby to the park. I swear, he and mom just want to "have bedtime" I'll probably see Thomas there with AJ, he kept her. His cousins have the other two._

_Maybe we can be Mike and Jazzy, I'll give it a chance._

_Ashley J. Jurgens._


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Journal,_

_I have nothing else to do so I figure I write in you. Robby just learned to walk yesterday, right over to John. I know this doesn't sound like me, but it was very cute. John also learned to say Robby. I can't imagine what their life is going to be like. I mean, they're both almost a year apart, I think they're like ten months apart. Just imagine, Robby and his friends will talk and all of a sudden John will walk along and say "Hey, my nephew, Robby." or vice verse changing nephew to uncle._

_Oh god, I don't want to image that. Their lives are just going to be more complicated from that moment until they die. Now I'll be known as Hot Sister and Hot Aunt. Amy too._

_I've been talking to Adrian a bit. She's picked a few names for the baby girl. So far she's picked Vivianne, Jetta, Jena, Nicole, Nicola, Sophia and Marisol. But the bads news is that Ben, I over head, wanted Jennifer, Jessica, Elizabeth, Jacqueline, Jordyn and Juliette. I hate one of his names, I so much hate it. I rather he use the name Marian than one of the 'J' names. In case you haven't notice, Journal, one of those names is my middle name._

_Ugh, I can't even think of my middle name._

_I've talked to Thomas again, we've been getting along with each other again. He's attempted to stop smoking, kindly for Robby, John and baby Adrian/Ben, but I told him to continue if he wanted to. Just so long it's not in front of any of the kids. I think Thomas thinks we're going out again. I'll have to remind him we're just going out as friends._

_I guess this can be called a fun fact: Thomas has a third or fourth cousin, named Annabelle, who married a guy named George. Can you guess who's in George's family? Hints: G... and G... . Give up? My first friend, besides Thomas, and my first boyfriend._

_That's it for now, Journal, I have to go. Darn school work. I should think of home schooling. That way, I have no work to do._

_Ashley J. Jurgens._


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Journal,_

_I have been asked a millon times that my middle name is and today I will say it. But first an update,_

_Grace and Grant are together and are already having sex. I'm not surprised though, Grace on the pills and I assume Grant with a condom, I know it bound to least it's not like Amy and Ricky who decided to go out toegether and move in together. Although I don't agree at first I'm kind of glad that Amy decided not to move in. Not only for sex related reasons but because of John. And no journal it's not just because I'm his aunt and I love him but it's because that if Amy and Ricky don't work out then it might be a little harsh on him._

_Ben and Adrien keep doing it. Not sex, we all know that happens, but keep talking about the wedding and their condo. It's not a condo or a just a family home, they're aren't a family yet, it's a sex house._

_I'm dating this kid named Toby, i think I might like him. We have a lot in common other than home school. I like home school, i miss Griffin though. I know he misses me too. I can't wait until school's over so me, him, Toby. Thomas maybe and Peter (if he and Griffin are still together) can all hang out or so. I'm starting to hang out and do more things. Ugh, I hate myself._

_I miss mom and Robby, I still can't believe she took him. Robby and John are keeping me sane in this insane world._

_Ashley Jacqueline Jurgens :p_


End file.
